


Bright Spot

by Rory_Croft



Series: Sun of the Underworld [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Solangelo - Fandom, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7667566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory_Croft/pseuds/Rory_Croft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico struggles to open up emotionally with Will, who is nothing but patient with him. Aka angst and fluff. This might end up being a series. I'm not sure yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Spot

Nico stood with his back to the door of his cabin. He placed his stack of black t-shirts into the drawer. The stack consisted of only five shirts and left the majority of the drawer empty. On the other side, there were two crumbled orange shirts that he refused to wear. Orange was not his color. He made to close the drawer, but stopped mid-movement. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end; his spine went rigid. One hand came off the drawer and hovered over the sword on his hip.  Camp Half Blood was supposed to be a safe place for demigods, but if Nico had learned anything in his life, it was that nowhere was really safe, not all the time at least.

Then he heard the familiar _frump_ as shoulder slumped against his door jam, and he relaxed, dropping his hand from the sword and shutting the drawer with the other. He turned around. “You know you can’t sneak up on me, Solace,” he said. Will was leaning against the opening, his usual bright smile on his face. Nico stuffed his hands in the back pockets of his jeans and did his best to look unaffected by Will’s presence when in reality, he still wasn’t used to this. Not used to Will.

“I wasn’t trying to,” Will said, pushing himself off the door jam and taking a step into the room. “But you did look pretty tense nonetheless.”

“I’m always tense,” Nico retorted.

“Not always,” Will said, now in front of Nico. He cupped Nico’s neck and kissed his forehead. “See?” Will asked, looking down at him smugly. “Not tense now.”

Nico hung his fingers limply on Will’s wrist. “I hate when your father’s ego comes through,” he said. Will just smiled. He was just so dazzling, and not for the first time in the past five months, Nico was wondering what the son of Apollo was doing with him.

Will was Nico’s complete opposite. He was tall and filled in with muscle. Every part of him was kissed by the sun, with his tan skin and his sun bleached hair that fell onto his forehead. He just _glowed_. Not just physically either. He drew people in and made them feel safe and welcome; they knew when he was healing them that they had the best chance possible to be okay. He radiated warmth. Goosebumps erupted all over Nico’s body when Will ran his warm hands along any part of Nico’s chilled body.

Nico on the other hand, he repelled. People skirted around him, and he knew that people talked about them when they were together. He could hear them whisper when they passed, wondering what the son of Apollo is doing with the son of Hades. Nico didn’t really _care_ what they thought, but it would be nice if they would stop staring.

“Want to go on a walk with me?” Will asked. Nico groaned. “Oh, come on, my little Prince of Darkness. The sun isn’t going to hurt you.”

“That’s questionable,” Nico said, and Will rolled his eyes. “Can’t we just stay here? We’re always out _there_. They’re always looking.”

“You know Chiron…”

“If he’s keeping such close tabs on our relationship that he knows you sat on my bed for ten minutes, I think we have bigger issues,” Nico said.

“Fine,” Will relented. He sat down on Nico’s bed, and Nico sat in front of him. He sat cross-legged and laid his hands on his lap. He still had trouble initiating affection with Will. He had gotten to the point where he could grab Will’s hand when they were walking, but here, sitting face to face with him, he couldn’t muster the courage to touch him. Luckily, Will didn’t have those apprehensions. He scooted closer and draped his long legs over Nico’s bent ones and wrapped them around his back. He took Nico’s hands and kissed his knuckles.

Nico’s face flushed.

“Do you know just how much pleasure I get from knowing I can make the Ghost King blush?” Will asked. Nico turned his face away. Will kissed his cheek and then his neck. He released Nico’s hands and set them on his waist, which Nico gripped firmly as Will nuzzled into his neck. Will wrapped his arms around Nico and squeezed. He held it for a full second before Nico reciprocated, his hold a little less firm. Nico relaxed and rested his cheek on Will’s shoulder. Will was usually reserved with his affection, knowing that Nico was still uncomfortable. Nico couldn’t voice how much he wanted more. More kisses and more holding and more touching. This was better than a walk, than chaste hand holding.

Another way Will so different from Nico was where Nico had trouble express his caring and his desire for love, Will was terrible at admitting he had any feeling other than happiness. It was rare to see Will upset or unhappy. From experience, Nico knew that he kept it in until it all came out in small outbursts that he would immediately apologize for. Since they had started dating, however, Nico could always tell when something was bothering Will. It wasn’t just the general negative aura around him, but he’d come up to Nico in front of a group of people and hug him. Or he’d pull him behind a building and kiss him so hard that Nico thought he’d bruise his lips. These were the only instances when Will put his own needs before Nico’s. When he was upset, he wanted to be comforted. Nico was more than happy to oblige, as long as it wasn’t in front of a group of people.

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked, hesitantly carding his fingers through Will’s hair, his heart speeding up at the small action.

“Nothing,” Will said, his face still in the crook of Nico’s neck. He pulled back and Nico sat up so they could look at each other. “I just missed you.”

“I saw you an hour ago at lunch,” Nico said.

Will shrugged. He chewed on his bottom lip. “There was one thing, actually,” he said.

“Yeah?” Nico asked.

“I got a letter from my mom?” Will said, glancing up at Nico.

“Oh yeah?” Nico asked, knowing Will’s mom was a touchy subject. She was a rather popular country singer, and as soon as she learned she could keep Will at camp full-time, she did. She said it was better for both of them. She wrote occasionally, but he only saw her about once a year, at her birthday when the label threw her a big party, and her PR team thought it looked better to have pictures with her son.

“It sounds worse than it is,” Will had said when he was originally describing his relationship with his mom. “She’s not that bad.”

“She doesn’t sound that great though either,” Nico had said honestly.

Will had just shrugged. “She just has an ego,” he said. “Like Dad. It’s probably why they were drawn together.”

Nico had dropped the subject then because he didn’t want to argue with Will and tell him that his mom should be ashamed to not want a bigger part in her son’s life. To him, it was wasteful. If his mom was still alive…

“What did it say?” Nico asked.

“She wants me to come home for Christmas,” Will said, his eyes gleaming and hopeful.

“Another party?” Nico asked. Will’s face fell and Nico automatically felt bad. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…are you going to go?”

“Well, yeah,” Will said. “It’s Christmas.” Will loved Christmas (big shock); him and Nico had a pretty long discussion about it when they first started dating because Will had mentioned he was already planning a party for the camp. In September. He said it wasn’t something that could be rushed. Christmas was important and about togetherness and goodwill and maybe they could invite Camp Jupiter!

“That’s great,” Nico said. A ball formed in his throat, and he felt so stupid. Of course Will would want to spend the holiday with his family, not here at camp with him. Nico had already gotten him a gift though, but it was probably dumb. His face was hot again.

“Yeah,” Will said. “I leave next week. I’ll only be there a week, but, um, I was wondering…well, I had asked her…”

 Nico didn’t get to see Will flustered a lot; he had to keep a level head working in the infirmary. Nico hadn’t seen him stutter like this since the day he told Nico he liked him, or in his words “I just think that you’re…I just mean you’re pretty, uh…not pretty like that I meant…but I do also think you’re pretty…or, uh, please say something back to make me shut up.” So Nico had laughed, which made Will indignant and they hadn’t ever really looked back.

“Spit it out, hot head,” Nico said.

“Come with me,” Will blurted. Nico immediately retracted, pulling his arms back to his side. “No, no, please don’t do that.” He took one of Nico’s hands. “Please? I asked her if I could bring a friend, and she said yes, and I really want to spend our first Christmas together, and I want it to be special, which is why I was planning that whole stupid party here in the first place—“

“You were planning a party for me?” Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. “Have you ever actually met me?”

“I just wanted you surrounded by people who care about you,” Will said hurriedly. “But then my mom—I haven’t been home for Christmas in years, and I—I just miss it. How it used to be when I was younger with my family, but I want you there, too, Neek.” Will took a long breath. “Please?”

“Will, I don’t think,” Nico started. “I can’t, Will. I’m sorry.”

“But why?” Will asked. He was gripping Nico’s hand so hard, but Nico was afraid that if he made Will loosen his grip, he would let go.

“Does she even know you’re gay?” Nico asked, hoping this would deflect from the real reason. “Are we going to spend the whole week sneaking again? Wouldn’t that be more trouble than it’s worth?”

Will looked taken aback. “It’s always been worth it for you,” he said, referencing the month they spent hiding behind the amp to kiss and hold hands because Nico still wasn’t ready. “But we won’t be sneaking. I want to tell her. I want her to know you, us.”

Nico sighed.

“I can’t, Will,” Nico said. “What if she hates me?”

“You’re not as hatable as you think, Nico di Angelo,” Will said.

Nico scooted back until his back was against the wall. He wrapped his arms around his middle. He could imagine the Christmas dinner with the Solaces in their red and green sweaters, all smiling, all looking like Will, and then there would be Nico. Where did he fit in that picture? He couldn’t even remember the last Christmas they had as a family.  

“Will…”

“Is it because of Bianca?” Will asked quietly, like he was scared to say her name.

Nico’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Will fiercely. Will visibly recoiled. “Yes, Will, I don’t want to go play happy family with your mom who would rather ignore you any other time of the year because of my dead sister,” he snapped. Will’s mouth dropped open and all the light drained from his eyes, and Nico had never felt worse in his life.

“Fine,” Will said, getting up from the bed. “Just forget I asked.”

Nico watched Will go, his stomach twisting with every step. When he was gone, the silence weighed down Nico. It always amazed him how quickly things could go from great to terrible so quickly. He had just ruined the first little bit of happiness he’d had since Bianca died. If Will never spoke to him again, Nico wouldn’t even blame him. He should have run after him, stopped him, kissed him, told him he was sorry.

Instead, he slid further down his bed, closed his eyes, and forced himself to sleep.

***

The next week passed slowly. Nico sat at his table alone in the food pavilion and pretended not to notice Will staring at him. Will had tried to talk to him more than once, had even tried to apologize, but Nico shrugged him off. After that fight, Nico realized what he was doing wasn’t fair to Will. He wasn’t built for a relationship. As much as he wanted Will, he couldn’t because situations like this would just keep happening. He had hoped that if he avoided him and then they were apart for a week, Will would give up on him. Maybe would leave again while Will was gone. That was always an option.

The night before Will was supposed to leave, Nico was laying on his bed, reading a book. There was a soft knock on the frame of his cabin door, and when he looked up, he wasn’t really surprised to see Will standing there. The sun was setting, making his gold hair glow a warm orange color.

“Hey,” Will said. He had a wrapped box in one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other one. “I know you don’t want to see me,” he said, taking a step inside, “and that’s fine—I mean, it’s not, but I guess it has to be, but, um, anyway. I got you this,” he held up the box, “before. So I still wanted to give it to you. So. Yeah. Here.” He set the box down on the bed and turned to walk away. He stopped at the doorway when he heard Nico pick up the box.

“You can throw it away if you don’t want it,” Will said and then he left, almost sprinting down the steps of the cabin.

Nico’s heart was beating so fast, he thought it might escape his chest. He opened the box, which had two more wrapped packages inside. The one on top had a card taped to it with the number one on it with the words ‘open the card after the gift’ under it. He opened the package. There were two black shirts folded neatly. The first one was plain except for the large orange letters CHB on the front. He put it aside and picked up the second one. For a moment, he thought it was another Ramones shirt until he realized that the eagle in the middle of the circle was really a Pegasus and it said Camp Half Blood instead of the members names. Nico opened the card.

_Merry Christmas, Death boy!_

_This first gift is probably more for me than for you. I told you I’d get you in a camp shirt ;)_

_I promise the second gift is less about my ego._

_Love, Will_

Nico smiled to himself. He closed the card and picked up the second package. It was smaller and also had a note and a number two on the front. He carefully opened the wrapping, his hands shaking for a reason he didn’t know. Laying inside the box was a silver chain with a black sun pendant hanging from it. Nico picked it up. The middle of the pendant was made of smooth stone framed in a metal circle with the points of the sun stemming from it. Despite the chill in the room, the pendant was warm. Nico opened the card, still holding the necklace.

_Nico,_

_These past months have been some of the happiest of my life. I think I mask it well, but sometimes it’s hard here. Sometimes I felt like I had no one, like no one else is affected by what we’ve been through and seen at this camp. It seems so easy for them to move on or go home for the school year and just forget how many we’ve lost. I guess I can’t blame them. I can’t be mad at them for having functional families, and I can’t except them to understand because they aren’t the ones sewing back on limbs and seeing the life drain from their friends faces._

_I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get so serious. I guess I’m just trying to say that even on the days when everything seems to catch up with me, you’ve been my bright spot. I know how ironic that sounds; the son of the underworld is the light of mine. But you are, Nico. Really, and I know sometimes you don’t believe that and it doesn’t matter how much I tell you. So I was hoping that maybe by putting it on paper, giving you something to hold onto and look at, maybe you’ll believe me._

_Nico, you’re one of the bravest people I know. You’ve been through more than anyone here; you’ve done so much, so so much, to keep your friends safe, to keep the world safe, and you really don’t get the credit you deserve. You’re smart and funny, and so beautiful. I’m constantly taken aback by you, and I feel so lucky to be yours. I hope I make you feel even half as happy as you make me. I think I might._

_Anyway. The pendant. I didn’t know what to get you, and I know you’re probably not a jewelry person, and you don’t have to wear it, but if you do, I made sure the chain was long enough to be hidden in your shirt. The sun is, well, I think it’s obvious (I swear I tried to not make this gift about me). It’s made from a stone that stays warm. It will always be warm, and I hope if you decide to wear it, you feel safe. That you know that I’m always with you, always thinking about you, always wanting to keep you safe and warm._

_I care about you immensely, Nico di Angelo, and I cannot wait for all the Christmas we have together._

_Love, Will Solace._

A tear dripped from Nico’s cheek and onto the paper. He blotted it quickly before the ink could bleed. He set the letter aside and slid the necklace around his neck. The warmth radiated from the stone. He placed his hand over it and pressed it into his chest. He was an idiot. Of all the stupid, ridiculous decisions he had made in his life, ignoring Will was the stupidest.

Nico got up and grabbed the box he had wrapped and hid under his bed last month. He left his cabin and headed towards the Apollo cabin. He wiped his face and hoped he didn’t look as bad as he felt. Kayla was sitting on the porch, checking over her quivers.

“He’s not here,” she said. She didn’t look up.

“Do you know where he is?” Nico asked.

Kayla shrugged. “Probably in the infirmary,” she said. “Couple campers got into a fight during a gift exchange.”

“Not very Christmas-y,” Nico said. “Thanks.” He turned and started towards the infirmary. He went as fast as his legs would carry him without actually running.

Will was bandaging the head of a Hermes camper while the other boy, a camper from Ares, argued with Sarah, a daughter of Aphrodite. “I never said we were exclusive!” she argued. “I don’t know why you’re getting mad at me!”

“You never said we _weren’t,_ ” the Ares camper said.

“Sarah, I think you should go,” Will said. “Craig, you’re also fine to go…but maybe don’t go together.”

Sarah huffed and stomped out, bumping into Nico on her way out.

“Sarah, give me another chance!” Craig cried, running after her. Will rolled his eyes.

“Don’t act so high and mighty,” the boy from Hermes said. “Almost everyone has had a crush on a child of Aphrodite at some point or another.”

“Not me,” Will said, tearing off a piece of tape and securing the bandage on the boy’s head. “They’re all kind of…vapid. Doesn’t matter how pretty you are if you can’t hold a conversation.”

“Oh sure,” the boy said. “I’m sure you’ve had plenty of intelligent conversations about zombies and death, right?”  

Will looked unaffected. “Hmm, what is…” He flicked the boy hard on the bandage right over his wound. The boy flinched and brought his hand to his head. “Bug,” Will said with a smile. “You’re free to go.”

“You have terrible bedside manner,” the boy said. He was still grumbling and rubbing his forehead when he passed Nico. He glared at Nico like it was his fault.

Will had his back to Nico, putting away his unused supplies in his perfectly organized drawers.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” Nico said. He walked into the room and sat on one of the beds. It was the same one he was in when Will took care of him earlier in the year. “I wanted to give you your gift.”

“You didn’t have to,” Will said. He still hadn’t looked at Nico. “It’s probably better if you don’t, Nico. Really. It’ll be okay.”

Nico sighed and bit his lip.

“Look, I’m not the son of poet,” Nico said. “When I say things, they don’t come out sounding pretty. They sound harsh even when I don’t mean them to be, and sometimes I say things I don’t mean. Really mean, terrible things and then I shut down because I don’t want to make it worse, which almost always makes it worse. And I’m sorry. You’re right. I didn’t want to go with you because I was scared I’d get jealous of your family. I was scared I wouldn’t know where I would fit, and that I would get scared and run away. So I thought if you just went without me, we’d just be fine when you got back, but then I snapped and I fucked everything up.”

Will was gripping the counter; his back was tense.

“I’m not good at this, Will,” Nico continued. “I shut down emotionally after Bianca and I hate blaming everything on that but…Percy. I just…I struggled for so long with my sexuality and then there he was and I thought I could trust him and then Bianca and it messed me up. And I was alone for so long. And none of this is an excuse for how I acted this past week or how I ever act, but I—what I’m trying to say is you’re my bright spot, too, Will. And I don’t want to lose you because I’m an idiot. But if you don’t want to be with me. I understand that too.”

Nico gripped the chain around his neck. “And I really like the necklace,” he said. “I’m going to wear it if that’s still okay. I think—I think I’m done now.”

Neither of them moved; neither of them said anything. After a few moments, Nico coughed. “I’ll just go, then,” he said. His stomach dropped as he stood. He really thought if he laid it all out that Will would understand, that he would forgive him. But now Will didn’t say anything, and Nico felt too raw, too exposed to continue sitting in his silence.

Will grabbed his wrist as Nico passed him. Nico turned; Will was crying, tears silently falling down his face. Almost instinctively, Nico went to him. He wiped his face. “I’m sorry,” he said. Seeing Will this upset induced an actual panic in him; knowing he was the reason, only made it worse. He kissed Will’s cheek, not knowing if he was allowed or not, but not knowing what else to do. Will let go of his wrist and wrapped his arms around Nico’s waist. He bent at the knee to make himself smaller.

“I missed you,” Will said. “So much.”

“Me too,” Nico said. He circled his arms around Will’s neck.

“I thought it was me,” Will said.

“It’s not,” Nico said. “I can guarantee that it’s almost always going to be me.”

“You could have told me,” Will said.

“I couldn’t,” Nico said. “It’s like…a mental block. I’ll try harder. I will.”

“I would have never made you come,” Will said. “Not if you really didn’t want to. I wasn’t even mad about what you said. I was hurt, but I know you lash out when you’re uncomfortable. I just wanted to talk to you…”

“I know,” Nico said. “Like I said, I’m not good at this. But I’m trying.”

“Don’t run away from me again,” Will said. He kissed Nico’s lips gently. “My family is nothing to be jealous of, Neek. I’m sure this week is going to be horrible and awkward. It’s kind of why I wanted you there.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico said again. “I’ll go. If you really want me to, I’ll go.”

Will shook his head. “You don’t have to meet her,” he said. “Not yet. I’m still going to tell her about you though. Just promise to be here when I get back.”

“I will be,” Nico said.

Will sat down on the bed where his gift was sitting. “Can I?” he asked. Nico nodded, sitting down in front of him. He was nervous, unsure if Will would actually like it. Will tore through the paper and tossed it aside. He opened the plain white box that was inside and pulled out a black leather satchel. The front had a sun with Will’s initials on the inside. Will run his hands down it.

“I, uh, I know it’s a couple years away, but I thought you’d, um, need a nice bag for college and medical school,” Nico said, twisting his hands. “It, uh, has all sorts of pockets so you can carry supplies and paperwork. Um. I don’t know.”

“I love it,” Will said, his face bright again.

“Really?” Nico asked.

“Yes,” Will said. “It’s perfect.” He carefully set the bag down in the box and put it on the floor. The sun had completely set now and the lamp on the table was burning down, leaving them in mostly darkness as a light snow began to fall outside. Will pulled Nico onto his lap, Nico’s legs straddling Will’s hips. Will ran his knuckles down Nico’s check before pulling him down and kissing him. Will’s lips moved quickly but gently over Nico’s. He ran one hand up Nico’s back and the other through his hair, keeping his face close.

As always, it took Nico a moment to relax into the embrace. He fisted the shoulders of Will’s shirt until he started peppering kisses down Nico’s neck and his hands unclenched. Will nipped and sucked at the base of Nico’s neck—not enough to leave a mark, but enough to erupt goosebumps all over Nico’s body. Will brought his attention back to Nico’s mouth, catching Nico’s bottom lip in between his own. Nico opened his mouth in an attempt to catch his breath, but Will saw it as an invitation and was soon running his tongue along Nico’s.

It wasn’t long until Nico started feeling that pulling in his gut that settled at the base of his pelvis. The pressure started to build, and he had to get Will away from him. He planted his hands on Will’s chest and pushed. Will regretfully broke the kiss but didn’t let go of Nico. He rubbed his thumb along the base of Nico’s spine and smiled at him, his lips plump and slick. It took all of Nico’s resolve not to kiss him again.

“What are you smiling at, Solace?” Nico asked.

“You, di Angelo,” Will said. “Always, you.”

Nico allowed Will to pull him down on the bed next to him. He cuddled into Will’s side, letting his body shelter him from the cold that was raining down on them.

“This night is kind of perfect,” Will said, staring at the flurries swirling outside the window. “The perfect way to spend Christmas.”

Nico rested his head on Will’s chest and followed his gaze out the window. “It is,” he conceded. “I wish we could stay here all night.”

“We can stay until someone finds us,” Will said. He ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, twisting it gently at the end and started over at the scalp again. Nico’s eyes slipped closed. He didn’t mean to, but within minutes, he was asleep. No one found them until the next morning.


End file.
